Friction
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Something in him snaps. JohnElizabeth.


John peered out the window, but the only thing he could see were more trees. The jumper was cloaked, and they had yet to come across any other people on this planet, so he figured that they were safe. That didn't mean he enjoyed waiting for the rest of his team, though.

"They'll be fine, John," Elizabeth said from her seat behind him.

"I'm not worried."

He could see the expression on her face without turning around. "Right. You're more worried that Rodney will find something shiny that distracts him."

"Aren't you?"

"I'm sure Teyla will keep him focused. Or Ronon will."

"He is armed," John agreed.

"Doesn't Rodney know that he won't shoot him, though?"

"I'm not sure he won't shoot him."

"John."

He turned his chair around to face her, his usual smirk already in place. The jumper wasn't exactly cramped, but there wasn't much space between his seat and hers, and their knees bumped together awkwardly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, but John's attention was on her legs. They were still touching, just a slight pressure, but enough to let him know that she was there. The fabric of his pants moved, and for some reason, the friction of the material against his skin made his throat go dry. They were fully clothed and barely touching, and yet a jolt went through him, a needy energy moving across his skin and making the hair on his arms stand up.

Now he remembered why he'd been trying to stay out of Elizabeth's personal bubble for the past two weeks.

It was too late though. He was completely transfixed by the black pants covering her legs, his chest tightening as he struggled to breathe normally. His hand was moving before his brain even got the message that it iwanted/i to, and a part of him watched in horror as his index finger slid across the top of her left knee.

She shivered.

John snapped out of it, the air rushing back into his lungs as he realized what he was doing. Heart pounding in his chest, he refused to look her in the eye, slowly moving his hand away from her as though he were afraid something was going to blow up in his face.

The pressure on his cheek made him freeze. His eyes snapped up to Elizabeth's, the oxygen disappearing in the span of a heartbeat. Instead of the confusion or mistrust he expected to see, her eyes were soft and wondering as her fingers traced the lines of his face. They moved over his forehead and down the bridge of his nose, causing his eyes to flutter shut. By the time she was tracing the small space between his bottom lip and his chin, his hand had found its way back to her knee.

He didn't realize that he'd closed the distance between them until she was right there, her breath ghosting across his skin. Her lips were warm and soft, pliant beneath his own. There was no awkward moment, no pause to think it through. She just kissed him back, her other hand coming up so she could cradle his face. He was used to women being cold - they were always making comments that he was their personal heater - but Elizabeth was already warm. It seeped from her skin into his own and it set him on fire, trailing a path right down to the pit of his stomach.

Both hands were on her legs now and he slid them up, nestling them in the tight space between her thighs and her hips. They fit perfectly - shouldn't that scare him? - and he squeezed gently, heart stuttering when she let out a soft moan. The sound shook him and his mouth fell open, letting her slide her tongue in against his own. His grip on her tightened fiercely and her hands slid up into his hair, her nails scratching against his scalp. The sensation made him squirm and slide forward slightly, one knee finding its way between hers as he suddenly wished that they could be even closer. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, occasionally slipping them up and under her jacket to brush against bare skin before sliding back down. It wasn't long before Elizabeth was squirming as well and both of them were letting their hands roam freely, exploring things that were previously off-limits. John wondered how smoothly he could shift them to the floor so that he could feel her underneath him, moving against him in an effort to get even closer -

"Colonel Sheppard."

It was the crackling in his ear more than the voice that brought him back. He continued to kiss her though, soaking in as much as he could of the feel of her, because the chances of her letting him do this again...

"Colonel Sheppard?"

He broke away, practically growling. "What?"

There was a pause. "We only wanted to let you know that we were on our way back. Is everything alright."

He was still breathing heavily. "Yeah. Yeah, Teyla. Everything's fine."

There was another pause. "Should we perhaps take our time in getting back to you?"

John didn't know where to laugh or curse her perceptiveness. A gentle touch beneath his chin made him look up though, and he found that Elizabeth hadn't moved back at all. A small smile on her face, she moved her mouth to the ear without the radio in it.

"This is probably a discussion best finished at home. Behind closed doors."

"Closed and locked doors?" he asked.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want any more interruptions."

She kissed him again - briefly, but filled with enough promise to make his skin tingle again. Grinning at her, he pecked her lips one more time before answering.

"No, that's okay, Teyla. We're ready to head home."


End file.
